Kisses- Jacob
by Pariah Dragon
Summary: Jacob finds the Deputy during a midnight stroll. (smut present. etc etc)
1. In The Moment

In The Moment Kiss - Maybe it's in the middle of an argument or you just looked to damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.

_

It wasnt often that Jacob allowed himself away from his work. the flow of making Joseph's vision a reality caused him to be more stressed than usual. however it would all be worth it in the end, when the world was reborn. On this night however, his doubt was larger than ever. He trusted his little brother- trusted him to help heal his extensive wounds- however, it was times when he could see the cracks that made him anxious. The cracks like those that had appeared after John and Faith's deaths.

he took his rifle; shouldered a small pack of supplies and slipped out of his compound. there was a wolf lure two miles away, and the clear night air helped clear his mind- to ease his doubts.

He was halfway to the lure when the first notes of someone singing reached his ears.Curiouswas his first thought, and began urging himself to find out who it was. Careful to move with the shadows and careful to make sure he wasnt making any unneeded noise in the underbrush. Though he needn't have worried about it, the roar from the small waterfall masked most of the noises underfoot; even if it didnt mask the clear tones of the voice.

it wasnt until he passed a final bush that Jacob finally saw them.it was the Deputy; little Rook sitting naked by the water's edge. her singing was even as she stared up at the stars, gorgeous in the moonlight.

Jacob's eyes strayed from her, down and around to find their clothes in a pile by a large rock. his eyes darkening as he noticed that her weapons- a bow, and a sniper rifle were lounging beside them.

that knowing smirk pulled at his lips as she abruptly stopped singing. his eyes snapped back, finding her stretched on the grass. his eyes wandered over her, taking in the sight and he was surprised to find his cock half hard by the sight. He stamped down the need that had arisen and allowed his anger to remain- his pain at his little brother's death.

kneeling down, Jacob began to crab walk forward, eyes locked on Rook. his brother's murderer... the object of his pain- his anger-his lust!He pushed away the though, moving slowly, legs aching as he inched closer. however he missed a small twig, stepping on one small end and cursing himself when it popped up into the air. Rook frowned, before turning her head to look at the source of noise.

For a moment, they simply stare at each other. Her eyes widening even as his narrow. there's a moment where they both stay frozen, gazes locked as the realization of what was happening caught up with them.

Her gaze moved to the weapons a split second before she rolled away from him, and to her feet. her intention- the guns- obvious.

Jacob sprang forward, his hand shooting out to make a grab at her. his rage beginning to cause a light sheen of red to mask his sight-John's murderer- His Sin!-

the hand wrapped around her wrist, jerking her back. It threw her off balance, weight to her back foot as she twisted to throw a punch that collided with his cheek.

He wasn't sure what happened after the adrenaline and anger fueled punch. the red haze became a raging inferno, covering his gaze and forcing his consiousness away. when Jacob finally returned, she was struggling beneath him. He was between her legs, his covered dick notched against the mound of her pussy- throbbing painfully against that heat. His torso leaning over her with his large hands wrapped around her neck.

Her face was turning blue her eyes bugging from her skull as she clawed at him- trying to scream but unable to make a sound. tears began to leak from her, and something entered them that caused him to pause- to release the death grip on her throat- Jacob couldn't kill Rook; not yet. Joseph still had plans for her.

He'd told her before that starvation caused the brain to eat the muscles. which was true. muscle deterioration, no matter the amount of exercise, was something that happened with starvation- but only after the body's stores of fat had been exhausted.

Rook had been on the chubby side- something he had noticed when they had tried to arrest Joseph. Now her soft curves had been replaced by hard muscle, and a part of him reveled in the sight of this trimmer survivalist. Loved the way those hard muscles felt under his hand and around his waist.

Jacob wasn't sure what made him speak, what brought the anger to the surface. his voice hissed, letting his pain become known. " John wasn't the favorite of our parents... he was a surprise- and a dark surprise at that. our mother's affair brought to life at the sight of the dark haired boy that looked so much like our neighbor. Our father became ruthless to him... Our mother cold and distant." That tender note was the only thing that betrayed him. His eyes falling to the word tattooed abover her left breast. his hand moved down over it- a tender touch, perhaps the only one she would recieve tonight.

" He was a hard person to love- a harder person to not feel pity for, and a bastard if he realized that pity. But he was my brother! He was the little brother I couldn't protect from the people I shouldnt have needed to protect him from!" He was yelling into her face, trying to gauge her reaction. Jacob grit his teeth, still pressed tight against her. " and, like the icing on a cake, I can't seem to get rid of this damn hard on that i get every time I see you. Even after everything- "

" I wanted to save him." her voice was little more than a whisper. the sadness palpable in it. " I tried. i told him what he wanted to hear- told him that He was able to choose as well. That Joseph wasn't your parents... he didn't want to listen or didnt believe me."

Jacob stared down at her, hand clenching against her chest. However she didn't stop, the words tumbling from her lips. Leaning forward to listen to her. " God, i tried- i tried to stop him- i couldnt let him run away- if i did, then he'd just kill-abduct again. I tgought we could stuff him in Dutch's bunker until everything blew over... help him..."

her eyes focused on him, on how close his face was to hers and he saw how much truth was in what she was saying.

" I'm sorry, Jacob." another whisper that suddenly pulled at his heartstrings. " I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I'm sorry I couldn't save Faith." Their gaze was hot and completely stuck on each other. He could see her need, expected it though the words caught him off guard. " Let me save you, Jacob."

The tension was palpable now, his anger abating to be replaced with a sudden infuriating need to let himself go. To let himself be taken back and get the help he needed. to leave Joseph and his crazed notions behind, and followher.

his gaze moved from her eyes down to the pale lips. it was slow, a gradual thing as Jacob closed the distance to press their lips together in an almost chaste kiss. his eyes closing as he reveled in it. Rook didn't move for a moment, too shocked for action; then gave herself to the kiss. what had started chastely quickly became heated. His unaddressed second statement still hanging in the cool night air around them, and in the hard throb against her cunt. his hands slipped down, exploring her body; marks from his hunter's arrows. the thin and dark tattoo of Wrath above her breast; and the others that crisscrossed her body.

Her hands explored him as well, slipping over his burns on his arms and down to slide under his shirt. Rook mapped his muscles, before moving slowly down. her hands reached his belt, unbuckling it before moving to the button and zipper. Once undone, Rook pushed down his pants; pausing long enough to grab the hard plans of his ass before continuing to slip them down far enough to free his cock.

Jacob had moved his lips, kissing her along the jaw, then down the line of her throat to her shoulder. it was here that his cock had popped free, pressing against her heat and suddenly everything was much more urgent. without bothering to wait, Jacob buried himself to the hilt inside her. His groan mingled with her gasp, a sound lost only a moment before another thrust that was met by her own buck.

God, she was fire. her heat wrapped perfectly around him, clenching with each subtle move he made. " holy shit-" Jacob whispered to her, closing his eyes as he began to make deeper thrusts.

his arms surrounded her, snaking up to grip her shoulders as he began to mercilessly pound into her. she was crying out- moaning wordlessly to whatever listened in the dark. Jacob bit her neck, sucking out a hickey.

Jacob pulled out, rolling her over and ignore how dirty they both were becoming. Rook automatically raising her ass to meet his probing cock. His big hands gripping her just above her hips, pinning her to the ground and fucking her hard.

" Come for me, Pet~" he growled, pounding her relentlessly. a chorus of loud moans, whimpers and " oh gods~" were falling from her lips. that was until the fire had built to a raging inferno, burning every inch of her body before she screamed her release; core clamping down on him.

Jacob was more than pleased, his movements slowing a moment before he was buried inside her and filled her with his cum. He cried out as well, stopping and letting the post orgasmic glow to fade.

Jacob pulled himself slowly free a few minutes later, letting her catch her breath on the ground.

Shame filled his mind, his eyes darkening as he fixed himself. without waiting to see if she'd enjoyed it- by the sound of her scream when she'd cum, Jacob was sure that she had.- he headed back the way he'd come.

As he reached the treeline, Rook called after him. " my private frequency is 13 if you want to do this again."

Jacob paused a moment, gritting his teeth and charging into the woods. His mind was going a million miles a minutes, wondering if he would take her up on that. He doubted it, however there was always the chance.

For now, he was intent on escaping from the sight of his shame, and getting as far away from her as possible. It was a taste of heaven and god, he wanted so much more- So much more than she'd given. So much more that he deserved to obtain from her.

Perhaps Jacob would contact Joseph, beg for forgiveness for his moment of weakness- the moment of lust with the object of his desire.

perhaps... perhaps...


	2. Hesitant Kiss

**_Hesitant Kiss - The type of kiss where their lips brush against each other's a few times, breath fanning across each other's faces as one waits for the other to make a move._**

Two weeks passed with his mind in turmoil, constantly going back to the night beside the river. His days were long, and his nights were longer. the feel of her skin, the moonlight dappled across her, her scent- her taste- her fight; they haunted his dreams. Restless nights where he'd wake with his dick throbbing painfully in his pants.

my private channel is 13. Her voice ringing through his head. A siren song he wanted to give in to. give me a call if you want to do this again.

Jacob growled deep in his throat, his hands clenching on the thin mattress. quietly, he rolled to his feet; heading to the other side of the room. sitting on a file cabinet, the green of his radio the only light in the dark. the question was whether or not he dared to call her?

his fingers went to the dial, scrolling through the channels until he paused on twelve. Was Jacob going to betray Joseph again? Bring himself to the harlot that was working against Joseph's-Their, it was their vision?

would he even go through fucking her again, or simply shoot her where she stood?

there was a click as he turned it the final notch to thirteen. an unholy number if he'd ever known one, yet somehow it seemed appropriate.

He clicked on the mic. " Deputy. Sun Tzu once said, Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first, and seek victory. I'll meet you at the spot in.." he paused, glancing at the clock to see the time. Jacob smirked. " three hours." He clicked off the channel, turning the dial back to Joseph's channel 7. Jacob stared for a few moments; the irony of his actions not lost on him.

During his time in the service, Jacob had made himself the friend of a religious corporal in his company. He hadn't been Christian, but something else. Jacob had never asked, amd the corporal had never told. The guy was a wiz at numbers, though. He could figure out the hardest mathematical equations- he was also versed in the meanings of numbers.

13 is symbolized as the betrayer. He had told Jacob one time, pointing at the number. 7 is the exact opposite. It is the symbol of spiritual protection. The corporal had smirked then. However the only way to seal a spirit is by locking them into something with 13 locks/nails/keys whatever. So isnt it the question of what really is the holiest number? The one that contains the spirit, or the one that wishes to give protection from it? wouldnt they go hand in hand? why can't they be the same?

It was an interesting talk to say the least. One that Jacob thought over as he walked the few miles to the river side. it was a conundrum. Something that bothered him to no end. His thoughts continuing in the endless spiral even after he arrived. His body ached for movement, like an involuntary twitch under the skin. To relieve it, Jacob gathered a few sticks and made a small fire. his mind going in circles as he waited. to kill on sight or let her live? to put a bullet in her brain, or let her walk away unharmed?

He wasnt sure how long it was before the crack of a stick brought his gaze to the forest edge. The Deputy stood there, staring at him with those pretty eyes of hers. carefully, like fearing Jacob was going to attack her again, she walked to the side of the fire and moved to sit beside him.

They didn't touch each other, the space between them like a chasm as she sat down. The thoughts of the previous confrontation beckoned to the forefront of his mind. Just as they were beckoned to hers. the vision of him above her, face a tight mask as he dominated her.

" you know, i never expected that from you." Rook's voice was low in the flickering light, gaze interested as she turned to look at him. " I honestly thought you would kill me and report back to Joseph that the thorn in his side was gone."

" The Father still has plans for you." the reply was short- the air still tense. It was true though, she was part of Joseph's Vision whether she wanted to be or not. Her reaction to the words took him by surprise. He would have expected her to laugh, deny it, make a mockery of those words.

" Is that why you didn't kill me? I saw it in your face- in your eyes. You wanted to kill me then, and I'm not too proud to admit that i thought this was a trap so you could try again." her eyes fell shut for a moment, and she took a deep breath before turning to him. " I'm also not too proud to wonder about what happened right after..."

her gaze fell for a moment, then turned back up to meet his. there was obvious worry, and for a moment, he was sure she was about to bolt. Jacob watched her lip get caught and worried between her teeth.

Rook leaned slowly closer, one hand moving to lay on his arm- steadying her as they drew closer. neither eyes closed as her lips barely brushed agains his. it took a few more before one finally lasted longer than a second, and sparked something. her hand slipping up to rest on his shoulders as the residual sparks from the last time began to reignite as his arms finally moved to wrap around her. pulling her into his lap as his eyes fluttered shut, Jacob let himself go for the time being.


	3. Early Morning Kiss

. Early Morning Kiss - A kiss that's a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they'rekissingyour chin because they're so tired in the early morning haze.

Morning dawned too early for Jacob's liking, his body warmed by the sun, and the body beside him. They had been meeting in secret for a few weeks beside the water- taking out frustrations and causing Rook to become an addiction he sorely enjoyed in every way that he could take her.

His fingers moved to brush away the hair from her neck, then moving to press a few kisses along the curve. she gave a groan, stretching beside him and snuggling closer; still half asleep. Jacob smirked as he stared, then reached down; slipping between her folds to work at her clit. his lips kissed down her neck, settling at the junction of her neck and shoulder. There he suckled the skin, marking her as Jacob thrust gently against her ass.

Rook moaned, and sound pretty in the early light; merging with rush of the water beside him. a smirk pulling his lips as Jacob rubbed against her harder. His lips were tight on her, teeth nipping more furiously as he spread the globes of her ass and pressed in.

Rook's moan greeted his groan as he began to move. however the position- both of them on their sides- gave little to his needs that morning; and a moment later, he rolled Rook to her stomach. He pulled his knees up, thrusting deeper with the leverage granted from the position.

Rook keened beneath him, finally awake; one hand reaching back to grip his thigh while the other grabbed a handful of the blanket under them. " oh god- oh god- fuck- fuck fuck yes! Yes! Right- AH!"

Her cries spured him on, pounding her faster and hissing at the pain that came from her nails digging into his skin. not long after her orgasm left her clenching around him, Jacob joined her; spilling his seed deep and pressing it deeper.

Rook was panting under him, shivering in the light and giving little whimpers with each jerk of his buried cock. " damn..." she sighed when he pulled out. " that was an amazing wake up call."

Jacob's smirk snapped into place a moment before his radio crackled; his retort dying on his lips.

" Jacob." Joseph spoke with that unerring peace that accompanied the lilt of his voice. " I need to speak with you. I'll be at your compound in three hours. Do not disappoint me."

Jacob reached out and snagged the radio, watching Rook frown from her place beneath him. " Of Course, Father. I await your arrival." he pushed up, getting to his feet. She watched him walk to his clothes and dress; her eyes taking in every inch of him.

" you know, you don't have to go back..." she ventured, sitting up and feeling his cum begin to leak out. Rook would clean up later, take a quick bath in the river to wash away the night before. " you could come with me- help me take down Jose-"

" enough." Jacob's voice was hard, even. over the time they had been spending together, Rook had tried numerous times to get him to come to her perceived side. each time, he refused and his patience wore further. He pulled on his shirt, glancing back. " Two weeks."

A sigh fell from her lips, but she nodded in agreement. Two weeks and they would meet again to fuck- relieve a little of the stress that had enveloped them. She watched him move into the trees, wondering for the hundredth time why she wanted to save him so badly.

However neither of them knew, but that was the last friendly words in this relatively neutral setting that either would say to each other.

Joseph was waiting for his brother when Jacob returned. He sat in Jacob's office , leaning back in his chair. he was keyed up, his anger boiling just beneath the surface. his eyes dark- predatory as he watched Jacob enter.

" Your men have had some interesting things to say. " Joseph spoke quietly, however his voice carried without much work. it seemed to fill the room- to fill Jacob, and he felt a hard ball settle in his gut. " I've been told that you have been off your game."

He stood up, walking over and putting his hands on his brother's shoulders. his hands gripped them, tightening a moment before relaxing. Joseph stared into Jacob's eyes, gauging his reaction. his gut felt heavy, and with Joseph there, his sense of guilt had grown exponentially. " Is there something you wish to confess brother?"

Jacob didn't speak, simply letting his guilt eat away at him a moment. then his voice came, followed by an overwhelming need for his brother's forgiveness; Jacob told him of his sin- his lust with the deputy... everything. when he was finished; Joseph brought their foreheads together and Jacob felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He hadnt even realized that he'd felt so guilty.

" you are forgiven, Brother." Joseph's words were warm, letting Jacob know that he meant it. Joseph pulled back, meeting his brother's gaze. " It is time. Time to finish this."

Jacob's heart skipped a beat, before he nodded. It was time to finish the whitetails, and the deputy. Grabbing the radio from his belt and flipping it to his Hunter's channel; Jacob spoke in a cold, hard voice. " Bring her in."


	4. Emptiness

**Empty Kiss- When one of you don't kiss back, just the stoic feeling of their lips on yours, it's empty, like no one even cares anymore.**

darkness pressed along the corners of her vision as the arrow pierced her thigh; a wave of pain and nausea following. her consciousness held on for a moment, showing the hunter that stepped from the woods into her line of sight.

her eyes fluttered shut, and she was plunged into darkness. Rook awoke a moment later, the letters 'ONLY YOU' blazing red across the projected pictures.

her lips moved, eyes widening with realization. she was in his trap... he'd put her here- back in the maze. anger boiled in her veins along with an hard pain in her chest.

The buzzer rang above her head, and she moved quickly. her muscles screamed as she sprinted through the rooms; taking down the illusions that wouldn'tmove out of her way.

'I have to finish this-' she thought, her fist connecting with the throat of one attacker. Her leg came up to catch his chin and pushed him away as she ran on to jump into the hole ahead.

there was more fighting, anger spuring her forward and making her express it towards the men that tried to stop her descent. her fists snapped forward, followed by kicks and spitting her angerher sadnessin shouts. every punch, every kick took her closer toherJacob. closer to seeing his face and slamming him to the ground in an attempt to force him to see that he was brainwashed by his brother.

" JACOB!" she suddenly screamed, unable to contain her rage and pain. it was then that Rook realized- she had allowed herself to fall in love with the eldest Seed brother. those nights of fucking in the moonlight- letting their anger and frustrations out in the only way they could. The only way that left her alive and him eased of strain.

Rook pulled her handgun as she rushed into the last room, pulling the trigger without registering who was in front of her. Then recognition dawn in her widening eyes, and she dropped the gun in horror.

" Eli-"

" only you... can make this world seem right..." Jacob sang, walking out from behind her, his fingertips running over her shoulder as he moved past. Eli was stuck, staring up at the ceiling. his last sight of the woman he had protected... betraying him.

" Only you can make the darkness bright... Only you..." He stared at her, that smirk that always fluttered her heart plastering his face. He was slowly, deliberately walking around Eli now, watching her like the predator he was. " Only you could have gotten this close. Only you could earn his trust- like you earned mine." Jacob waved a finger at her. " It was always only ever you."

He walked forward, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. the heat from it cementing that this was all real. She had truly killed one of the few people she could call a friend. the kiss wasn't returned, it made her stomach clench in disgust, and she turned her head as a chuckle fell from his lips.

He stepped closer to press his cheek to hers, speaking into her ear. " Good work. You did it- You passed your test." one arm moved to her other shoulder, gripping it tight and holding her in almost a half hug. " You made your sacrifice. But now you're weak and alone." she felt the skin of his cheek pull up in a smirk. " and we know what happens to the weak."

Tears overflowed from her eyes, cutting through the grim on her cheeks and dripping from her chin. " You played me..."

Jacob shook his head, still holding her. " No. I cull the herd. It's what I do." He pulled away enough to give her one last kiss- a kiss she didn't return. Then pulled away, taking in the sight of her tear-filled eyes and the sheer disgusted sadness on her face before he turned away and headed down another hallway. " I'll be outside, waiting for you."

As soon as he was out of sight- Eli fell to the ground, and Rook released a scream of agony and rage. The sound was barely human, and attracted almost everyone in the bunker.

She didn't notice much else as Tammy ran past her to the corpse- she couldn't bring herself to think of it as Eli, and Wheaty hauled to her feet to press a gun into her face before Tammy pulled him off her. But it was just a blur to Rook, even as new pain filled her chest.


	5. A Quick Goodbye

**_Quick, Goodbye Kiss - It's the almost late for work kisses when their lips just peck yours, like an unfinished goodbye._** Her legs pumped up the large hill, eyes hard and reserved. Her mind flashed back to the training- Jacob's training. her tears still stained her cheeks, and Rook wanted nothing more than to show him how successful he had been. She pulled back on her bow, loosing an arrow into the nearest cultist that ran out into her path.

Jacob watched Rook- his Rook- as she climbed the hill he stood on. His gaze followed her through his scope, a sense of pride swelling in him. Rook was his best creation- a ruthless killer whose heart he'd held for such a short amount of time. Jacob found that it actually hurt- the knowledge that he had betrayed her so fully causing a dull ache in his chest where his heart had been.

his mind flashed to a conversation he'd had just a few short days ago with Stacey Pratt.

 _'she'll never become what you want her to be!' He told Jacob, a defiant smirk on his lips." She's gone. away from you! Safe!"_

 _Jacob had shaken his head, leaning down to grip his chin. " oh dear Stacey. She's already mine... didn't you know? we met by moonlight and she let me fuck her until morning..."_

 _" she wouldn't!" He said with only the barest trace of disbelief._

 _" she would, and she has." Jacob smiled as Pratt squirmed from his taunting. He hit a button, beginning the video of Pratt right after he'd released Rook. " you'll be happy to know that I made her scream with pleasure as she came around me."_

 _he'd walked to the door, stiffling his laughter at the sounds of anger from the man behind him._

shifting his line of sight just in front of her, Jacob snapped off a shot. watching as she paused at the puff of smoke before hiding behind a boulder. He raised the radio to his lips. " There's no win for you here, Rook. it all ends bloody. for everyone." He smirked, shouldering his rifle and moving to the zip line he'd rigged. In his mind's eye, she had reached the bottom of this hill. climbing up to meet him, to take her revenge on him. " you die now, or you die later. its all up to you. But either way, you won't die a hero."

even as he finished speaking, he saw Rook begin to run up that last log and burst out onto the top of the hill. Jacob jumped, taking the zipline down as Rook drew back her bow and fired.

the arrow pierced his leg, and a groan of pain fell from his lips. the second arrow hit him in the back, pain exploding there. The zip ride was quick and soon enough he was on the ground, limping slowly away towards the river. He heard a thump as Rook landed on the ground behind him.

Raising his voice, refusing to be beat like this; Jacob spoke. " Y'know my brother saw all this coming." He groaned again, seeing the river just a little ways away. The river where he'd made so many happy memories- a good place to die. A boulder sat just a few feet before him, and he paused there, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his back and the pain radiating from his thigh. " I don't know if he talks to God."

He just needed to rest a moment- to gather his strength to make it to the water's edge. His eyes falling shut before opening to reveal her right there, standing before him as pretty as a picture.

the bow was held at her side, no arrow notched there. his wavering gaze moving up to see the tears falling down her cheeks and the rage behind her eyes. He was dying, but damn if an Angel wasn't about to be his last sight.

" I wanted to save you, Jacob." she said, stepping closer with each passing second.

" you couldn't save me."

" I wanted to try at least!"

" You did try." Jacob groaned as he leaned back, eyes falling shut for a second. " it just didn't matter. He was right. Humanity is once again in crisis." He coughed, raising an arm to see blood splatter across his palm.

" it doesn't matter what we build or achieve, we will always find a way to break it down." Jacob took a shuddering breath, his body shivering a moment as he opened his eyes to see her right in front of him. the Angel he'd found, yet had been to vain to allow her to lead him to the promise land. " Babylon. Rome. Empires rise. Empires fall. America's no different."

He coughed, beginning to feel numb. Jacob wanted her closer, wanted to feel her warmth one more time before the end. his hand moved, gesturing her to within arm's length. He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her closer. " we think we're indestructible. World war 2- the War on Terror- we survived it, but it only brought us closer to the edge."

He pulled her down and gave her a peck on the lips, barely a brush of skin. his words were coming faster, the end getting closer. the darkness was pressing on the edge of his vision.

it was almost over.

" and this is where we are- on schedule- just waiting for someone to push us..." A smile pulled at his lips. " and oh, Boy. if you push us.."

He laughed, the sound turning into a cough a moment later. Rook gripped his arms, staring at him with sad, tear filled eyes. " Let me help you, Jacob- please..."

He met her gaze, letting her see the man under the mask He had always kept up. his eyes soft, smile genuine, and his peace finally clear along the hard lines of his face. Jacob couldn't tell her that she had saved him- in ways she probably wouldn't understand. " You did everything that he said you would do, and you didn't even know it."

Jacob brought her closer again, his Angel, His Sin, and his pride. Another brush of his lips against hers as he shuddered violently with a breath. His head rolling forward, eyes turning to the ground as he whispered. " you had no fucking clue."

Rook stared at him for a moment as his form went still, the tears in her eyes making it difficult to see. his hands had slipped from her arms, and Rook stepped forward quickly to grab his key. She wanted nothing more to do with the corpse of the man she had fallen so deeply in love with, and Rook was surpised that she couldnt think of that as him either. Just like with Eli. She didnt wait, simply bolted into the woods.

She never saw the men come out of the woods to collect Jacob's body. or the look of pure hatred they sent at her as she made her way to his bunker to save Pratt.


End file.
